That's so Raven: Chelsea's Jealousy
by MysteriousRose17
Summary: Chelsea is getting Suspicious of Ben and Raven hanging out together. Eddie is worried that Chelsea might be over reacting, and might make them do things that they really don't want to do. Raven is really worried that she may be falling for Ben as well. He does understands her too. They do have some things in common as far as keeping their physic abilities a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own that's so raven or any of the Disney Characters

Note: Second "That's So Raven" fan fiction story on . Please no stealing ideas. Thank you.

**Chelsea P.O.V: **Things aren't going so well for Chelsea and her physic boyfriend Ben. Chelsea suspects that Ben doesn't love her as much as he used too. Ben has been avoiding Chelsea for the past two weeks. She caught him hanging over Raven's house a couple of times without Eddie. That's a problem she thought. She didn't really know how well a long-term relationship would work in college with her best friend being a physic, and her boyfriend also being one. When two physic combine their visions together it's stronger than ever! Chelsea sometimes gets jealous of the special gift that the two have. She sometimes wonder if it's best for Ben and Raven to go out so if something ever goes wrong they can be at the rescue. She doesn't know what to do. Chelsea shakes her head in confusion.

**Ben P.O.V:** I really do love Chelsea. But it's just that. I and Raven have a lot more in common. Raven understands me a lot better than Chelsea does sometimes...More like a lot of times. This is so confusing I just wish I hadn't moved to Bayside high. It would've been so much better not knowing another physic that's a girl. That has sweet smelling hair, a great sense of fashion, got some meat on her, but in just the right places, and is pretty smart about what she wants to do with her life. I think I might be falling for Raven. No. It can't be. I can't do that. I'm a have to call Raven and tell her that we can't hang out anymore.

**Raven P.O.V:** Oh my gosh. I just got this weird feeling that Ben might be in love with me. This can't happen. He's Chelsea's boyfriend. Devon did break up with me about a year ago because of the distance and him not being able to see me. But Ben is hot, sweet, and I do love a little Vanilla in my chestnut. I have to stop thinking this way. I have to call him.

Eddie P.O.V: Man what is up with them? Raven, Chelsea, and Ben. I'm sensing some jealously between Chelsea and Raven. I think it's because Raven and Ben are both physics. That's got to be it. But they do make a better couple, and work great as a team. I mean she has snapped at Raven for some pretty stupid stuff like for cracking up at his jokes. I mean we're practically adults. 18. We are adults. But it's our last year in high school. Maybe Chelsea should light in up a bit. Yeah that's what she needs to do. Chantel and I need to go out on more dates, before Senior year is over with.

To be continued.

Is Chelsea really jealous of Ravens and Ben friendship or is it because she doesn't have any Physic powers? Will she break up with him? Will Ben mess things up? What's going on with Everybody?


	2. Chapter 2 - Mad!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Ugh. I am so mad at Ben. He was supposed to be here by 8:30 and it's close to 9:30! This was supposed to be our special date. I better not catch his ass with Raven. I think I should call him to see what's up. But wait I already texted him, and he never texted back. Something isn't right! Relationships. This sucks I just really hope that he's not cheating on me with Raven. Or Raven isn't going out with him at the same time as I am. That would put a hole in our friendship. Chelsea says starting to cry laying on her bed.

**At the Baxter's residents:** Knock knock knock. Coming! Knock knock. Wait a minute! Victor says coming down the steps nearly falling on his face from running. He opens up the door. You must be Ben. Chelsea's boyfriend. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with her right now. You know it's a school night, and is getting late it's almost 10:30. I know I'm sorry. I just need to talk to Raven before tomorrow. He says nervously. Oh Alright. I'll get her considering tomorrow is Friday, and it's Thursday night so. It wouldn't be a problem. Victor goes upstairs to knock on Ravens door. Knock Knock. Come in. Raven says sweetly, but in her regular voice. Honey, Ben is here to see you. He wants to talk to you it seems important. You know your still my daughter and you can come for me with anything you need to talk about. He says being very concerned. I know dad thanks. She kisses him on the cheek and goes down stairs.

**Bens and Ravens Talk:** Hey Ben. Hey Raven. Ben says with his head down and his hands in his pants pocket. What's wrong? You came here kind of late you know? She says as if she was sticking her head out wondering what's coming next. Um. Raven we need to talk about our friendship._ I think you should sit down for this._ _He says holding his hand out signing for her to sit down._ Oh Okay. Shoot. Well. Lately I think You and me have been spending too much time together as friends. I mean I have a girlfriend you know. Chelsea, and she's been getting very worried. I know Ben. I know what you're here for. _She says getting back up rubbing her hands together._ You're here to break off our friendship. I can understand it's totally cool with me. I'll be fine. I know she must be worried, and you have to get going on your date with Chelsea. Weren't you supposed to be their like hours ago? Yeah I know. I was just really nervous. I'm going over their right now. He says walking over to the door. Thanks for being so understanding Rae. Your welcome. _She says giving him a shy smile._ _He walks back, and kisses her on the cheek._ _She smiles again, but only a little bit. She shuts the door behind him._

**Raven's Thoughts/ P.O.V :** I Can't be falling for Ben. Like I said before, I just broke up with Devon a year ago. This relationship with Ben will be moving to fast for me if he breaks up with Chelsea for me. I really hope he won't. We need to stop hanging out together so much. This can't be good for me and Chelsea's friendship or for her's or Ben's relationship. This is so difficult. He is too sweet to let go, and Chelsea and Ben looks like the perfect couple through my eyes. Maybe they are. _She wonders._ I just hope Chelsea will forgive him for missing their date, and they will still have it.

**Chelsea's and Ben's date:** Where is he? I waited for him every since 8pm, and now it's 11:00pm. This is getting to out of hand for me to deal with. If he was with Raven he had better have broken off the friendship between those two for good or else I won't be happy! This is so ridiculous. Raven knows I love him to death. I mean that. Why can't she keep her own relationship with Devon going huh? That's right I should call Devon and ask him or just tell him to get back together with Raven. That would do me a huge favor. _Meanwhile Ben is at the store getting romantic things for Chelsea._

**Devon and Chelsea:** Ring...Ring... Hello? Devon answer with his deep and sexy voice. Hey Devon. Oh hey Chelsea what are you doing calling me this late? Is everything okay?_ He asks concerned. _Yeah kind of. Um. I wanted to ask you a question, it's kind of a favor. Hehehehe, Devon come on Baby. You need to come and make love too me. _Another girl said._ Hold on. I'm talking to a friend. _He whispers, but does poorly at it._ Devon who was that? Chelsea asks. Oh the t.v. _He lies._ Yeah right. I heard another girls voice in the background. Chelsea starts to get mad. Devon was this why you and Raven brooked up because you were cheating on her? But you said it would be a long-distance relationship not working out too well? She says starting to yell at him. Ughhh! He says now that he knows he's caught. Yeah, but don't tell her! She'll be crushed. She was already crushed when you brooked up with her! First over phone, and then in person on family movie night. I can't believe you Devon! You know what forget about the favor. Bye! You Jerk! _She hangs up the phone on him. Mad at him for breaking her best-friends heart._ Now she knows why Raven wouldn't explain the whole break up to her or Eddie. Ugh. I guess that's why Raven was hanging out with Ben so much. Because he was so nice to her. He probably knew and didn't even wanna bother Raven about it. Aww he's nice.

**Ben's Here:** Knock knock. It's close to midnight. Hey Chelsea. _He says as she opens up the door._ Hey Ben. She gives him a kiss on the lips. Wow. What was that for? You know I don't deserve it for being so late, and I'm sorry about that. I was just nervous and had to stop by a couple of places before I came over here. _He says being very sincere about it._ I know. Chelsea says. So I brought you some of your favorite flowers, Candy, Milk, and sorry Cards for our 2nd Anniversary. She smiles and grabs them as he hands those too her. Thank you, Ben your so sweet. By the way where exactly were you? I was at Raven's house. I know you don't like me to hang out with her so much. But I set things straight with her. I told her that we shouldn't be hanging out so much, and that I needed to spend more time with you. He says holding out both his hands at her. _She has her arms folded._ uh huh. _She says not believing the story. _ The surprising thing was that she was very understanding about it, and also agreed that we shouldn't be hanging out too much or at all. Oh. She did. That was nice of her. She says turning her head around like she still doesn't believe it still. But now I'm here and we can get started before it gets extremely late. Alright. But when I ask you this. Can you give me your honest answer and not tell Raven! Sure what is it ? He says. Well, I was wondering were you only being nice to Raven because she doesn't have a boyfriend? Uh. I think I need to explain that too you too. Oh Boy. She says.

He tells her what happens: Okay. So every time I hug another Psychic or have any physical contact with them I can often see their past or see what's hurting them on the inside as in emotionally. Yeah. I knew what happen between Raven and Devon. I know his name too. She told me that. Can you tell me what happened then? Yeah. But she will probably get mad if you go telling her. Alright. I can understand. Now go on tell. Leave nothing out. Chelsea says pointing her finger at him. Okay. So it was supposed to be their Romantic night. The night Devon was planning to lose his virginity to Raven. But when Raven refused to do so. They kind of stopped talking to each other for a day. Then, when Raven went to where he was staying. She caught him in a bed with another girl. She told me she felt like she was going to be sick, and that her heart has broken into millions and millions of pieces. She started to get depressed. She also thought about hooking up with another guy and doing the same thing. But she didn't. She didn't wanna go that low. That's why she didn't wanna tell you or Eddie. She didn't even cry. She couldn't she told me. I gave her a hug, and I kind of seen what the girl looked like which was pretty weird. Because I could only see blurred visions or pasts. So yeah. That's why I was being so nice too her and not a jerk. He finishes what he was saying. Oh Okay. I mean. I'm sorry for being such a idiot and for snapping at you guys. It's okay. But I still want to spend more time with you! She says in a sweet baby voice. Our date begins now he demand.

**2nd Anniversary:** This is so romantic laying down underneath the stars. Just watching as the moon goes by. Chelsea says in a sweet romantic voice that fits the mood. I know. It's very beautiful. I promise to spend more time with you. He grabs Chelseas hand as they lay watching the moon past by with the star light shining beneath them. They kiss passionately and look at each other in their eyes. Then hold each Chelsea laying on top of Ben like she's hugging a pillow. She looks up at him, and he looks down at her and smiles and kisses her on her forehead. They continue to watch the stars along with the moon.

**Ben goes home:** See you tomorrow? Sure see you tomorrow. He says answering back Chelsea by kissing her on the lips. It's one o'clock. Chelsea is on Cloud 9. Man! That was the most Romantic date ever. Oh no. It's late I have to get to bed. My mom and dad will be back home tomorrow morning, and they wouldn't want me being late for school. She changes her clothes and puts on her PJ's and heads back to bed. Goodnight Ben. She says as she drifts off to sleep.

**Ben thoughts:** That night with Chelsea was amazing. We didn't even have to have sex to feel that amazing. Wow. Maybe I should spend more time with Chelsea. He says pulling up to his drive way. He goes upstairs in his room. He takes a shower, and puts on a pair of blue boxers and takes off his shirt and jumps into bed. He closes his eyes, and sees Raven. He starts to have a Vision. Oh...Gawd. Ra...Ra...I know you-I know your every move. That place, and I know. You know I know. Dam-. The alarm rings. Ringggg! It's 6:30 am. He gets up. He's all sweaty. Man. What was I dreaming about? Or was it one of my long visions? These visions are interfering with my Dream. This can't happen at all. Was I dreaming about having se se- with Raven? No. No. I can't it had to be Chelsea. But I seen Raven's face in my vision when I closed my eyes. Last night. Uh I have to stay away from her.

**Ravens Dream:** Ringgg. Man that annoying alarm clock needs to get out! I really need to download some songs to it. Why am I so hot? Why was my hand on my shirt? What was I dreaming about? My hair is all messed up! Oh man. Oh no, that's normal! haha. She laughs to her self. But something is totally wrong her. Meanwhile victor is rushing over to Ravens room. Raven! He busts through the door. What Dad? She says being scared half to death! Oh my baby! He says hugging her tightly. Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a bad dream or a nightmare? With all that screaming and moaning you did last night. Tell me is everything okay? Why are your close falling off of you? Her silky night gown shirt was half way off showing her tank top and her pants was all crippled was baby blue. I don't know maybe I was tossing and turning. Your hair is messed up too. But that's normal. He says. So is everything okay? Yeah everything is fine dad. She kisses him on the cheek. Now get ready for school. You know I have to be at the Chill grill early, and I don't want you missing the city bus. Alright dad. She gets up and wash/Gets ready for school.

**To be continued...**

Well this is getting juicy isn't it? lol. Do you think that Ben was having sex with Raven in his dream or was it a long vision? Who was Raven having sex with? Devon or Ben? Is Chelsea really okay with Raven and Ben still hanging out, but not as much. Does she wants their friendship to be completely over? Is victor suspicious?

Keep up for updates and comment/Review. Vote if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3- Not sure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT'S SO RAVEN OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!

Note: Sorry you guys. I made a mistake in the Chapters. It's a good thing I caught it, before I went any further with the story right? Hopefully. I can update it for you guys tomorrow and the following week. If I don't be online next week at all, don't worry, I'll be online either August 17th or August 18th. That's when I go back home.

Raven's P.O.V: I'm so nervous about meeting Chelsea today. Our lockers are right next to each other what do I do? What do I say too her? I hope she knows that I'm not trying to take Ben away from her just because me and Devon brooked up. I mean she only knows the partial truth. I hope he didn't tell her everything. I mean if he did. She wouldn't use that against me for anything right? Right. Oh Boy, I am freaking out. I need to calm down. This really sucks. I'm so caught up in my emotions, and everything. This can't be right. This isn't right. I really need to talk to someone, but not my dad. I can't tell him about my break-up with Devon. He will ride down to Seattle and Beat him silly, and break his brakes off. I can't have that, and I surly can't tell Cory because he can't keep anything to himself let alone his own secrets. Ohhh. Why does this have to happen to me?

At school: Muah muahhhhh, I love you sugar plumps. Chelsea says rubbing her nose against Ben's as they walk into Bayside High School. I love you too my grizzle snow bear. He says rubbing his nose back against hers with the most mushiest voice of all. Aww you're so sweet. Chelsea says back to him. I have to go to my locker. Raven is probably their waiting for me, you know? Yeah she probably is. I'll be at my locker. He starts to walk off. Wait. Chelsea, He has his hands holding out to her. You remember our conversation about her and Devon right? Right. I do. She says nodding her head up & down. You can't tell. Promise me you won't. You cannot tell her. That you know. He says getting all hyped up anxiously. I won't. I promise if it slips out by mistake I cover it up with a quickie okay. She says with her right hand dumb up. Alright, see you later. He says. Bye.

Raven & Chelsea: Hey Rae. Oh hey Chelsea. Raven says turning around in surprise Raven doesn't realize that her back is against her locker like she's in love with someone. Hey Rae. Why are you standing like that? What are you thinking about? She says coming up close to Raven with her hands folded like she's about to get mad. Oh nothing. Oh. I was standing wired wasn't I? Yeah you were. Chelsea says getting suspicious. Why were your lips positioned as if you were kissing someone? She says answering all these questions first thing on a Friday morning. Oh-Well. Um. I don't know. I just been having this intense visions it's really weird. I can't explain them. I had this weird dream last night. It was about a guy. Raven starts to tell Chelsea about her dream. But never mention his name or how he looked all the way. We were making out, and stuff; it got heated fast and quickly. It was so intense. My dad came bursting into my room this morning. He told me that I was screaming and moaning loud. My clothes were all messed up, and one of my hands was on my breasts it was weird. Raven says finishing her sentence turning around back to her locker. Wow. That does sound intense. Do you know what the guy looks like? No. Not really. He looked fair skinned, but kind of pale not really though. Tannish I guess. That's it. Oh Okay. Chelsea says. Ben walks up behind her. She feels somebody grabs her waists. Hey babe. He says kissing her neck from behind. Hey she says turning around to return the kiss on the lips in front of Raven. Raven holds her head down.

Hey Ben. Raven says. She walks back to her locker. Ben I'll see you later today at lunch. I have to go to homeroom early today. We have new books and an exam. I don't' wanna get an old one. Bye. He says, hugging Chelsea. Her class is right upstairs. So he doesn't need to walk her there. Although, they may have been a good idea. Hey Rae. Um. I think I should get going to class. Raven wait. He grabs her arm. They both have the same vision.

Vision begins:

Raven is on top of Ben. Her shirt and bra is off. Leaving her with a Red Leather jacket covered. Ben: Rae you look so sexy in this black designed bra. He kisses her on her neck with her head turned at an angle. Mmmm. I made it for you. She moans and giggles as she tells him. His hands go to her ass. He grabs it full force. She pulls his hands back up, and says; I can't. She sits back up. She looks over to Ben, and Ben looks at her. But I- I-.

Vision Ends.

Awkwardness: Rae. What was that? I-I don't know? What did we do? We can't' do that. We didn't. It didn't even happen. Maybe it was just a crazy...Ring...Ring...The bell rings. They both go off too class. I have got avoid Raven.

In Class: What was I doing? What did I wear? I have never done that for Devon. I only knew Ben as a friend for a couple of months. Hopefully that never happened and was just a screwed up vision that never comes true. Yeah. It has to be one of those. Raven lays her head on her desk. Ben: Man, she was kind of sexy in that Bra. I mean her boobs were so big. I could squeeze them with one hand! He says inside of his head. Uh man, I can't tell Chelsea about this and I certainly can't be around Raven. This really can't happen!

Eddie: I wonder what's up with them. They've been leaving me out of plans recently. I wonder if everything is okay between Chelsea, Raven, and Ben. Maybe I should talk to them at lunch or after school. After school would probably be better, and would have less tension. Yeah, after school that's what I would do.

After School: Alright. I'm going over to Raven's house first too see what's up. Knock knock knock...Rae. Cory! Anybody home? He knocks again. He hears Ben's voice. Raven. I Love you. Huh? That can't be. Eddie thinks to his self. I really do. I love you more than Chelsea. She doesn't understand me the way you do. Even if you were a normal person I would've still loved you more. But, Ben. Your Chelsea's Boyfriend, and I can't do that too her. At all. She's been my best friend since we were babies to tell you the truth. I can't hurt her like that. She'll never do that too me. I know she won't. You have to go. I'm sorry Ben. Please don't break up with Chelsea for me. I just need time. Alright? We can still be friends. Raven says in a very concerned voice trying to let Ben down easily. Okay. I understand. Can I get a hug? Um no. She says smiling because he and she know what might've happened if she did hug him. Eddie runs through her backyard standing by the fence so he won't' be seen by Ben.

Eddie & Raven: knock knock. Hey Eddie. What are you doing here? Well I just wanted to see how my best friend was doing. I mean it's been almost a week since we hung out. Yeah. Sorry about that things have been crazy. She says. Yeah I can see. He sits down the couch. So how have things been between you and Chantel? Oh things have been good. It could be better only if she would stop trying to clean me out..He says getting annoyed. Oh Sorry. I hope things go well. Yeah. Me too. But I really came over here to see how this Love triangle was going on? What? Eddie. There is no Love thing between me & Ben or Chelsea or Ben. What are you talking about. Raven. I know how you look at Ben. You were practically kissing something in the air that wasn't there. Didn't you tell me that you had a wired dream last night? Yeah, but the guy in the dream wasn't him...Okay. Okay. Chill. Calm yourself. He says trying to make Raven calm down as they both stood up. Fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that these visions are really getting on my nerves. She starts to have another vision.

Vision begins:

Ooooooohhhhhh. Gawd. I can't... It's it's...

Vision Ends:

She faints into Eddie arms. He catches her before she hits the ground. He lays her on her couch in the living room. I got you rae. Don't worry. He says being sincere rubbing her forehead softly. He stays there, until she wakes up. It's about 6:30 when she does. Cory and Victor are back from the Chill grill and from Corys School. Raven! Cory says coming through the kitchen entering the living room. Oh Eddie. I didn't know you were here. Yeah. I came by to talk to Raven. He says looking at her. Cory looks over to Raven. What happened to her? He asks in excited voice thinking about messing with her. Is she asleep? He asks. No. Eddie tells him. She fainted. Raven fainting and I missed it? Ahh man. He says getting upset playful. Look man, you got to take care of your sister. She needs it.

Raven wakes up: Hmm...What happened? She looks around and sees Cory, victor, and Eddie staring at her. She sits up on the couch. Eddie tells us that you fainted. Yeah. Cory says. Were just glad you're okay. Victor says touching his Daughter on the couch. I'm Fine Y'all don't need to worry about me. Raven says getting up ready to go to her room. She gets up trembling almost. She almost falls over. But she catches her balance. Her dad starts to stand up, and hold her just encase she does. Raven you're not Okay. Her dad says. I know something is wrong, and you need to tell someone about it. If you don't tell me you got to tell someone else. He gets into papa bear mode. I promise you everything is okay. Now please just stop worrying about me. She goes upstairs to her room. Lays on her bed. She starts rubbing herself.

Back Downstairs: Well Mr.B. I'll come by and check on her tomorrow. Thanks Eddie. Do you what's going on between Raven and Chelsea? They haven't been hanging out as much as they used too. Well to be honest. I do kind of. But, not really. I don't want to jump into anything. Alright. Let me know if anything happens okay. Alright. Bye y'all. He says closing the door behind him. I hope everything is okay with Raven. Eddie says going home.

To be continued...

I'm getting kind of bored writing this because I'm running out of good Ideas. I don't want anybody to think I stole their plot or anything. I may not be here a while anyways because the internet may get cut off :( Sad. I know. But when I come back. I'll be up and ready and inspired...Bye bye for now. Remember too comment/review. Vote if you really like it! Please can somebody give me new Ideas? I would really appreciate it!


End file.
